mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jukebox James
Jukebox James (Born "James Cyrus Jewel") a unique pony unlike any other. Due to the fact that he loves music as much as Vinyl Scratch, he's also considered a party pony just like Pinkie Pie. He's also called "Double J" or "JJ" for extra musical zing. Living on his own in ponyville away from his parents and is very wealthy. He's a talented singer, dancer, rapper, guitarist, and amateur DJ. He spends some of his time as a delivery pony delivering food or new appliances for the pony folk but most of the time, He hangs out with his friends The Dazzlings (reformed) to work on music or get an inspiration. He also represents the element of forgiveness even though he has a musical note for his cutie mark and is the only pony that's "Half-Spider". He also has a special watch that can do just about anything. Invisibility, phone calls, scanning, compass, anything he can think of. Special Powers At a very young age, James has been to different worlds during his family vacations and learned new abilities. His dad always says to him a stronger man stands up for others. Even if they're in danger Spider Powers (Spider-Man) James personal favorite super power. He's made amends to Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Manehattan University and decided to learn from the best Super Speed (Flash) Due to the determination and hard work James put through, The Flash decided to grant him the power of super fast lightning speed Ice Power (Learned from Danny Phantom) James can be somewhat outgoing with spirits. So while he was with his family in Amity Park, He finds Danny Phantom and learns to freeze his enemies Solar Power/Sun Power (Learned from Princess Celestia) During his time in Canterlot, James was pretty desperate of finding a new abilities to learn. So he went to Princess Celestia to help him and the decision was clear Magic (Learned from Twilight Sparkle) In Equestria as the element of forgiveness. He never realized how hard it is to control Equestrian Magic. Twilight Sparkle kindly showed him the ropes and now he's a master at it Pixie Dust Flight (Given to him from Tinker Bell) James is actually outgoing with every being in the world; Even fairies. Tinker Bell gave him a pouch of Pixie dust as a goodbye gift for visiting Pixie Hollow Healing Magic (Learned from Twilight Sparkle, Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Marvel's Wolverine) James feels like nothing can hurt him and thought to make himself revive again and again. So, he traveled around the world and Equestria to learn how to heal himself and others when they're too weak to battle again Clothes Changing Magic (Self-taught) Out of all the magic he's learned, James taught himself how change his wardrobe without heading to a fitting room Cutie Mark description * Heart - Love, passion, spreading forgiveness * Musical notes - Love for Music Back story As a kid in the mirror world, he used to be picked on by millions of people at school just because he had various super powers but his family loved him just the way he is. Growing up, was very difficult; He was a hard working janitor earning $1,000 a month and at home he earns an extra $20 from mom knowing that he's growing up. His dad on the other hand (Or hoof) started caring only about himself as James turned 16 and wants to keep all the money that Jame's earned to himself (Since this is child based, I decided not to tell you what REALLY happened with James's Dad). Devastated by his father's behavior, he decided to move out of the house, Take all his money back and live on his own. He Stumbled into a portal from the mirror world to Equestria and accidentally bumped Trixie. She was so enraged that she put a klutz curse on him whiched blasted him into Ponyville. after the blast, he landed on Pinkie Pie on the day that she was outside playing with her pet alligator Gummy. Months went by and James was helping Pinkie Pie helping her foal sit Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake. Once the parents came home, he told her, and the cakes mom and dad that he was homeless. Needless to say, everypony was shocked that all this time he's been living here without a home. So Pinkie was kind enough to have Twilight Sparkle, and the others to make a little home for him. Rarity Made some fancy touches, Rainbow Dash made his bed room "Awesome" and Applejack made a special kitchen for surprises and nourishment. While he was in ponyville, Rainbow Dash James clumsy; Always slipping on banana peels, getting crash landed on, running into things and getting his head stuck in the ground. James told Rainbow Dash that it was Trixie doing all the mess. She put a curse on him out of anger and jealousy and wants to make him get hurt. He and other elements of harmony fought with magic and spider powers and then right after the curse was lifted, they made a new friend. A few months later after a battle with Lord Tirek, Princess Celestia, Granted him the element of forgiveness; helping ponies to change their old ways and make new friends (Focus on the future, Not The Past). Canterlot High First Attendance At the age of 15 before stumbling into Equestria, James attended Canterlot High for the first time. He felt worried and apprehensive thinking that the insults will come back to him but without warning, THEY DIDN'T. James was the new kid on the block some people say; stitting all alone in the cafeteria, looking at people making sure they don't notice, and talking a little quiet (Basically, he's got the Fluttershy Feeling). Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were the first ones to notice him when they heard him in the band room alone Rapping about his past. He was later introduced to Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack by the others during lunch when he was alone again and now he's feeling a little more comfortable. Personality He can be a lot of fun most of the time. He's energetic, helpful, caring, loving, sometimes impatient, sometimes hot tempered (never vengeful), a little jumpy, a little clumsy, protective, hard working and very sensitive (Tears up when friends start arguing MOSTLY). Nicknames Living in Equestria and visiting the Mirror World from time to time, James sometimes gives nicknames to most of the friends he's made so far * Twilight Sparkle '- Sparklina, Sparkles, Sparks * 'Pinkie Pie '- (The) Pinks, Pinkerino * 'Fluttershy '- Flutters * 'Rainbow Dash '- Princess Awesomeness * 'Rarity '- Princess Dazzle, Rar-Bear * 'Scootaloo '''- Scoot-o, Scootz * '''Sunset Shimmer - Shim-Sham, Shimmerino, Double S, Shimz, Sunshine * Aria Blaze '- Blazer * '''Sonata Dusk '- Duskie, Babe (Girlfriend), Honey (Married), cuteness (Married/Girlfriend) * [[Derpy Hooves|'''Derpy Hooves]] - Derpz Trivia * His watch contains over 345,072 apps and 2,456,732,638 in storage space * married to Sonata Dusk * He says that he's a really fast counter * Sometimes pulls out somethings from his pockets just to scare someponies but never kills * He's also the manager and part-time performer for the dazzlings * When his friends get into an argument he yells and them and then tears up (tries his best to hold back sometimes) * He mostly gets his food deliveries from Mr. and Mrs Cake * Growing up on the weekends back in his house he learned guitar, drums and the turntables * He really loves hugs * Got his Music note Cutie Mark since he performed in the musical "Hairspray" * he, Alexis (Sister) and Emerald (Brother) we're born in the Mirror World * he was home-schooled due to all the trouble he's been through * Rarity cried tears of joy when She, Fluttershy and Pinkie heard him * James's Hair Changes From Liberty Spikes to short Afro in the Mirror World * Double J's Cutie Mark Changed from a music note to a heart with musical notes * At age 14, Double J has been all around different worlds to make new friends and became very lucky * Given a pouch of Pixie dust at the age of 5 * His personal favorite catchphrase is "not a chance for that kind of dance" * favorite colors Blue, White and Black * Worked as a janitor at the age of 12 and retired at age 15 * James made up names for the Rainbooms instruments during his time in Canterlot High * James's love for music has been formed into a special glove (Similar like Michael Jackson wears) to harness the magic of friendship Quotes * "Hey What's up" * "Oh no. No no no. No. No no no no and if it wasn't clear enough, NO!" * "Whoa! Chill, Chill!" * "Ay-yi-yicurrumba!" * "What in the name of La-Dee-Da is that?" * "WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON OVER HERE!?" * "You are seriously twisted" * "You gotta be kidding" * (High pitched voice) "G'AI!" * "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ho ho ho hoooooooo yeah!" * "Oh Jeez!" * "AH you gotta be kidding me!" * "Let's get this party STARTED!" * "Very Sophisticated Rarity. I love it" * "STAND BACK" * "You don't have to get so snappy about it" * "I guess it's time to bring out the big guns" * "Yoo hoo!" * "Come on girls. Pull yourself together" * "D'OH!" * "I think it's time to show the wonderbolts what the amazing Rainbow Dash can REALLY DO!" * "Oh! That's gonna leave a bruise" * "I SMELL BRAIN!" * "I SMELL PLAN!" * "WHOA! She's fast" * "Oh boy. This is not going to end well" * "Look who's talking now" * "You're such a card" * "Why tell, when I can show" * "No. Way!" * "Whoa! Watch it there" * "whoops. Meant to do that" * "Dear Princess Celestia......" * "Your friend, Jukebox James" * "Guess it's time for us to hit the sack" * "I got it" * "GOTCHA!" * "D'ah Carrot Sticks!" * "I did not see this coming" * "Hey you got me" * "Okay I just have one single question. WHAT THE HECK!?" * "ohbyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy!" * "Lucky" * "INCOMING!" * "You mind if I have a hug?" * "Oh yeah" * "Don't worry everything will be fine" * "Come on girls. Let's go" * "Come on. Let's get going" * "Too serious?" * "She's right" * "Go Time" * "I'm not kidding" * "Now that is fast delivery" * "That was easy" * "You're scaring Fluttershy to death!" * "Okay, okay, okay take it easy" * Did I st-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tutter?" * "Night everypony" * "You're scared huh?" * "Look on the bright side" * "Holy smokes I'm late" * "Messing with my friends is one thing but messing with my girlfriend, NOW THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY" * "THIS IS SERIOUS!" * "Yeah" * "DARN IT!" * "Can we get on with this!?" * "You said what now?" * "Seriously?" * "Fine" * "With every bone in my body" * "Not sure" * "That was no dream sister" * "JUST DO IT!" * "LEXI!" * "Awwwww stop. You're making me blush" * "ENOUGH!" * "I'm not sure if I do either baby sister" * "Awww you're so cute" * "WAIT JUST A DAZZLING LITTLE SECOND!" * "FREEZE!" * "keep your eyes and ears open for this" Gallery Category:Musicians Category:Original Characters Category:Stallions Category:Earth Ponies